


Signs of Allegiance

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Crying Game (1992)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Marking, Post-Canon, Tattoos, Trans Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus shows his colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bigoted language.

Dil's painted fingernails trace the lines of the tattoo on Fergus's right wrist. Red traces blue, and the slightest tingle of electrical charge passes from her skin to his. He looks up and sees her staring transfixed, her lips slightly parted.

“You never showed me,” she whispers.

“I was saving it for when I get out,” he replies.

*

Four years earlier.

There's cold steel pressed against his back and hot hard flesh at his throat; a forearm, pressed against his windpipe. The man holding him is showing his teeth, a chimpanzee grin that has nothing to do with joy. Meant to destabilize him, Fergus reminds himself. They try to look crazy to scare you.

Trevor Dunn May. In for arson and robbery. Has a sauvastika 20 cm wide tattooed on his back, but Fergus is fairly sure he meant it to face the other way.

“I don't want trouble,” Fergus says, turning his eyes away from May. Exposing his throat.

“You bet you don't, missy,” May laughs, and the two smaller chimps behind him follow suit as if it had been a punchline. Trakowski and Mullett. Robbery and murder. “I just want some respect. That's all, missy. They said you're hard. Where's all the hard now, huh?”

Fergus winces as May squeezes. He's not young anymore, he reminds himself. He doesn't have to be stupid about this. “You have my respect, May,” he says, but he is tired, tired of this shit, and he can't quite keep that out of his voice.

May grins again and pulls back his fist. “I wouldn't,” Fergus warns, but May does.

Some minutes later, Trevor Dunn May lies on the floor with a broken knee, minus one chimp, who bolted as soon as May went down. The other nurses a broken nose and cries in the corner of the laundry room.

“Next time, just take the respect,” Fergus says, lights up a fag, and starts to walk away.

“Everybody knows that bird of yours 's a tranny,” May calls out after him. “Faggot.”

Fergus pauses at the door, sighing.

He turns back and kneels next to May. “That's not a nice word you just used," he tells May. "I really would rather just walk out, so apologize to the lady, and we'll both get out of this with some dignity.”

May spits on him.

Fergus wipes his face, sighs, and puts his cigarette out on May's cheek.

That afternoon he looks up Johnny Harrison on sector 3.

*

“The guy who did it wasn't exactly a genius,” he tells Dil. “He had ink from a ballpoint pen and a sewing needle.”

“I love it,” says Dil and kisses him.

He pulls her up on top of him, his hand moving up under her shirt. She giggles and slaps him lightly but doesn't stop him. The word written in scars healed long ago move between them - her name carved into his skin.

It's a token of love, but it's more than that. It's a reminder.

On his left wrist is a jumble of scars Dil has never asked about, but you can still see a smudge of green between the white knots of skin.  



End file.
